


Vacío

by lenayuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Soul Bond
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John no necesita verlo para saber que es verdad, el dolor en su corazón es prueba suficiente para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Reto "[San Valentín no siempre es rosa](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/116937/128133488/1/Reto-San-Valent%C3%ADn-no-siempre-es-rosa)" del Foro I am sherlocked.

John sostiene con fuerza el móvil, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos están presenciando en el edificio frente a él. Después de un momento, las palabras que salen del aparato dejan de tener sentido para él; su mente no procesa lo que está escuchando pero al mismo tiempo lo _sabe_ – aunque él prefiere no hacerlo.

_… es mi nota._

La voz de barítono envía un escalofrío por su espina, pero esta vez no aprecia el sentimiento. La sensación es fría, incómoda y John sabe lo que su cuerpo intenta decirle – fue lo mismo que vivió durante su servicio militar; la constante presencia de la muerte.

 _… es un engaño_.

La presión alrededor del móvil se hace más fuerte, sus dedos duelen y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos por la cantidad de fuerza que imprime en la acción. John no duda que pueda romper el objeto de un momento a otro, incluso podría utilizarla como analogía para más adelante: " _c_ _ómo John rompió su móvil del mismo modo que se rompió su corazón_ ".

John sabe que está hablando con Sherlock, intentando hacerle entrar en razón, evitar que haga lo que sea que su brillante mente haya planeado para ese momento (algo que el médico sospecha, pero no quiere aceptar; Sherlock no puede ser _tan_ idiota) y recibiendo réplicas que sabe que son mentira.

 _… inventé a Moriarty para mis propios propósitos_.

Las palabras son frías, sin emoción, desprovistas de la singularidad con la que Sherlock siempre habla cuando se trata de un caso interesante, de sus experimentos, de su blog aburrido, de la crítica constante a los suéteres horribles de John o la forma en la que deduce, con una simple mirada, que el médico quiere besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento, que anhela besar y tocar cada parte de su piel y hacerle el amor al detective hasta el amanecer simplemente porque puede. John conoce a Sherlock lo suficiente como para saber que todo lo que hace tiene un propósito oculto pero al mismo tiempo se mantiene a la vista de cualquiera, algo que se esconde entre líneas y debe ser leído con cuidado para evitar hacer el tonto y recibir una ruda crítica ante su falta de _observación_.

Por ello John se mantiene al pendiente de lo que Sherlock dice y hace, pero el dolor en su pecho se vuelve peor con el paso de los segundos, y cuando el detective parece estar a punto de hacer alguna estupidez, John se mueve, siendo detenido por la voz del hombre al que ama con locura, quien le pide que se mantenga quieto, que fije su mirada en él, y John simplemente _lo sabe_.

Ocurre tan rápido que John no sabe cómo, en un momento está gritando el nombre de Sherlock con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y al siguiente es detenido por algunos transeúntes, impidiéndole llegar a él.

 _No, por favor; no, por favor; no, por favor._ La plegaria se mantiene repitiéndose una y otra vez que John no sabe si lo está pensando o lo está diciendo, tal vez ambos. El médico logra acercarse lo suficiente como para tomar la mano de Sherlock, tomar su pulso, pero está tan confundido y desorientado que no piensa con claridad. Lo único que quiere es estar a su lado, aferrarse a su mano y no dejarlo ir por nada del mundo.

John quiere limpiar la sangre que mancha la nívea piel de su detective, de su cabello, de sus labios; la mirada perdida del detective le sigue los momentos posteriores, donde es transportado en una camilla hacia el interior del edificio y el médico se queda ahí, aturdido, con la imagen de Sherlock aún grabada en su mente.

El dolor en su corazón, así como el fuertísimo dolor de cabeza, crecen exponencialmente hasta que le es doloroso respirar y se deja caer al suelo, abrazándose con firmeza, justo al lado de la gran mancha de sangre de Sherlock. John aspira una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando un terrible malestar, como si fuese apuñalado por todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo, le atraviesa.

Minutos, o tal vez segundos después, John siente que algo se quema en su interior y sin poder evitarlo, se hace una pequeña bola en el pavimento y mientras el dolor crece aún  más, su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Hay perlas de sudor formándose en su frente por el esfuerzo, sus ojos se mantienen cerrados con fuerza y puede escuchar claramente su pulso acelerado en sus oídos. El dolor que había sentido en Afganistán no se compara en nada a lo que siente en ese momento.

Y de pronto, tan rápido como llega, el dolor se va; sin embargo, no puede – _no quiere_ levantarse. John ya no siente dolor, pero eso lo hace aún peor.

El vacío siempre es peor al dolor.

El alma de John llora cuando se da cuenta de dónde exactamente está el vacío ahora; su vínculo. El médico ya no puede sentir la constante calidez que es – _fue_ el vínculo formado entre su alma y la de Sherlock; el hermoso vínculo entre ellos que comenzó como una amistad y fue creciendo hasta convertirse en amor se había ido.

Ya no hay nada.

Sólo vacío.

John no sabe cómo llega al 221B. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo exactamente sube las escaleras, moviéndose mecánicamente alrededor del apartamento hasta que, de alguna forma, entra a la habitación de Sherlock, dejándose caer en la cama que habían compartido varias veces. John entierra la cara en la almohada de Sherlock y llora – de pena, de rabia; sus sentimientos son un remolino en su cabeza y casi puede escuchar al detective burlándose de él por ser tan _ordinario_.

El médico ahoga un grito contra el colchón cuando se da cuenta de que nunca volverá a escucharlo.

_… nadie puede ser tan listo._

_… tú puedes._

Sherlock había muerto; su vínculo roto es la única prueba que existe – lo único que John necesita para romperse en mil pedazos.

_… adiós, John._

_Adiós, John._

**Author's Note:**

> Les pido una enorme disculpa por esto; yo... lo lamento. *se va a llorar* Ya saben, sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, en caso de que quieran reclamarme(?) y eso, pueden dejarme un comentario... pero que sea un reclamo bonito, ¿de acuerdo? :') Gracias por leer.


End file.
